Systems
Currency: Standard Currency - While most important nations mint their own coins, the standard values are maintained and measured by the Church of Tyrock Arare, who serve their god by maintaining the value of the money supply. 2.5 CP - Quarter, a penny, pence, farthing, 1 SP - Called a Silver, a Die, 1 GP - Often called a Ducat, Dragon, Ounce, or simply a Gold 1 PP - Called a Crown, Castle or a Plate [[Spells|'Spells']] [[Healing|'Healing']] Common Calender: Most races have different common calendars, but here are the most common. And while most civilizations, recognize the length of time that has occured before, but they continue to measure their years differently. Human Nations '- '''Post War Year 104 (in Common) '''Elven' - Sal'Thail'Rasia Astartes 13014 (in Elven, measured by the fall of the Astartes) Dwarves - Dur Vagluck 8901 (In dwarven the year of reforging - measured from the coalition of the dwarven nations after the great collapse, and the first recognized and accepted Dwarven royal dynasty) The Year: Each year consists of 384 days divided The month: Each month consists of 32 days, with no changes, based on year, with each season consisting of a 3 months. These are named so in the continental level, based on the ubiquitous nature of the Stori language and culture. Dwarven calender's care little for season and instead merely systematize their months (First through Twelfth) , and the elves govern their calender's by star signs with each month called by the most prominent constellation in the sky. Winter: Snowturn, Midwinter, Thawturn Spring: Dawnspring, Bloomspring, Dayspring Summer: Sowmer, Fullsun, Sundown Fall: Leavfall, Sunfall, Snowfall The Week: 1) Restday - The common day of rest and worship. (Dwarves do not recognize this day, and dub it Firstday) 2) Firstday - First common day of work; 3) Vatolisday - A day honoring the Grandfather God, usually respected as the forerunner of civilization 4) Ausday - A day honoring Ausbaldis, the God who died when the Astartes fell. 5) Midweek - Self-explanatory 6) Tyrsday - A day used to honor the God of wealth. This is traditionally the day when laborers are paid. 7) Lastday - The day before the common weekend begins. 8) Feastday - The common day of relaxation, and feasting. The Carrousers favorite day The Day - 24 hours a day, precisely Prominent and Common Holidays: Firstfruit: Honored in most cultures and and communities, though its date changes based on the first harvest of berries, and fruit in the spring. Darknights End - Celebrated in some form in most nations and cultures, Darknight's End is the celebration of the Winter Solstice, the ending of the long nights. For most cultures it involves community or family feasts, where everyone is invited, and no invitation is turned away. Often celebrations include as much light, candles and magical light as they can, to keep away the dark. Usually this humble aspect of the holiday is preceded by markets, shoppes and large festivals. Most religions have some variation on the Darknight's End celebration, though Vatolis, Lady Solarion, Aulonia, Hestria, and Astrophenia hold the holiday in highest regard. As well, most refuse to travel on the evening of Darknight's End due to the fact that sinister creatures and cults also celebrate the time when the sun is the weakest. Somnageminis cults, the darkelves that follow Queen Weave, and the undead followers of Lenchionia honor the darkest night, and use the time to seek for sacrifices. Sun's Zenith - Last Harvest - Culture Specific Holidays: Dimmersday - Dwarven and Stori - The first day of Sundown, it is a day of mourning and rememberance of the fall of the great dwarven emperor who surrendered to the the elves on the last day of the last war. They sing sad songs of ancestors and mourn the loss and degradation of their empire. Many others celebrate it as a great day of peace after the last war. It is a solumn occasion but one where the lives and stories of the honored dead are remembered. The Stori celebrate it with gusto, and have great feasts and fireworks. Hostilities between the Stori and the Stockfolk have softened, but still it is a day when dwarves stay indoors or leave for fear of being targetted by a mob. Hasturian Raiding Festival - Sturmdangeziet - Giant'sFall - Thurian - A celebration on the eve of Snowfall, when Thurians celebrate their first prince killing their first giant invaders. It often involves a cessasion of genuine hostilities, drinking, and wrestling. Anyone who breaks the Peace of Giant's fall will receive no quarter of mercy from their opponents. FirstForging - Dwarven - To commemorate the forging of the empire from the dis[perate and seperate clans in the face of goblin war, every dwarf, even ones that other times of the year have nothing to do with a forge, practice forging metals and metalwork, granting metal worked items to family members, honored neighbors and friends. Even younglings hammer on their first soft metal.